Scars of a Fallen Angel
by Sparkling Dragon Tears
Summary: Physical and mental scars run together. Pasts will be revealed, but some scars won't heal. W: BarWT and BarJS noncon, rape, abuse, cutting, selfpity, depression. Possibly WTJS slash in the future.
1. Scars

Ok, we'll start right off with this:**WARNINGS: Non-con (Rape), abuse, self-mutilation, cutting, depression and possible slashieness in the future.** Please, if you don't like it, _ DON'T READ IT!_ No flames please, you chose to read it.

**Disclaimer:** This is my first PotC fic and sadly, I only own the twisted plot. Disney picked the wonderful actors and storyline and ride... etc! haha.

It isn't very good and has no real plot. I personally like the sequel much better, so just skim this and move on. haha.  
Also, I am aware now that antibiotics were not invented until much later and it mentions them in a future chapter. Sorry 'bout that. Save your breath telling me I'm wrong. :) Just read and enjoy.   
--

Both Jack and Will were tied to poles deep under the deck of the ship. Both had been stripped of their shirts and left alone until Barbosa would come and undoubtedly torture them. Will looked over Jack and met the dark eyes.

"Curious lad?" he asked smirking. Will nodded, eyes lingering on the varying scars and marks. "Bullets, sharks, tangle with the British navy." was the only information he supplied. Will didn't know what to say to that and turned away awkwardly. Jack caught a glimpse of the boy's back in the dim light. The pale skin was covered in crisscrossing scars of all different colours. He frowned. Who would dare hurt Will? He was the governor's son in law. That was, unless they were made before he'd married Elizabeth. "How'd ye get those marks whelp?" Jack demanded gently.

"What marks?" Will asked, turning so his back was hidden against the pole. Jack narrowed his eyes at the younger.

"Don't play games with me boy. Ye know I'd win." He warned. Will looked away. "Come now, who would I tell?" Will sighed, but didn't look up.

"When I was younger, I got in with the wrong crowd. I was thirteen, the youngest of the group. Most were over sixteen and of course, I was thrilled to be accepted by them." Jack didn't really see where this was going, but he listened with furrowed brows. "See, one night they got me to do something I knew I shouldn't have. The police caught us and sentenced us to a night in prison or two. However, they didn't know that I was too young, one other boy was too, he was fifteen. Well they decided it would suffice to whip us instead." They sat in silence for a few moments. Jack was thinking. Those marks were all different ages, not just from one incident.

"Well, what did yer group do for such trouble?" Jack asked. Will bit his lip.

"We robbed a shop." Will supplied shortly. Jack almost smirked. So much for no pirate blood.

"Bet yer master wasn't too happy." He said lowly. Will mutely nodded. Jack was trying to calculate the look on the boy's face, but couldn't tell what he was thinking. He however, had no chance to say anything else because the door swung open, revealing, who else but Barbosa and four crew members. Jack glared at them, still furious for the mutiny.

"Well, well. Jack Sparrow." Barbosa sneered. He ignored when both Jack and Will muttered 'Captain'. "It would seem that yeh've finally been caught. By me none the less. Imagine that." Jack glared at him, trying to figure out what the evil pirate was planning. "But, it would appear that there's another toy for the crew tonight..." He turned a hungry look on Will, who tried to look away. Barbosa laughed coldly and held out his hand. One of the crew put something in his hand, making Will look in curiosity.

Jack was even more angry now. He immediately recognized the leather straps as a whip of sorts. One strap was slit into three, held together at a handle. Was that bastard planning on using it on them, like they were dogs? Barbosa saw the look in Jack's eyes and smirked. He walked right into Jack's face. With the whip in his left hand, he placed the other beside Jack's head, thus blocking the ex-captain's face from Will's view. Will watched as the mutinous captain hissed something at Jack. He frowned and tried to hear what they were saying, but Barbosa pulled away, revealing Jack's tanned face stained with red. Will didn't know if he was blushing, which he highly doubted, or if he was furious. He was willing to bet on the latter.

Barbosa turned on Will, brandishing the whip in his hands. Will backed into the pole, but was unable to move much. He squirmed under the hungry look in the fierce man's eyes. He knew that look. He didn't like that look at all. That look meant trouble. Jack barely registered the fear in the boy's eyes. He was focused on the leather straps that were dangerously swinging from Barbosa's hands.

"Well lad, from what I hear, this should be familiar to yeh." Will bit his lip to brace himself. He heard the leather cut through the air before it hit his chest. He let out a little moan, but tried to keep quiet. Jack was shocked. He figured he'd get hit if anything, not the boy. He saw tears sparking Will's eyes. The cut was already oozing blood, and it ran from his right shoulder down the the left side of his stomach in three long, bleeding welts. Barbosa laughed to himself, accompanied by the chuckles of the crew.

"Now," he said. "I'll untie yeh and leave. Ye have five minutes, then I'll come back, got it?" Will was confused but Jack voiced the ok for the both of them. Barbosa left and the crew undid the ropes binding the two men. They backed out the door, swords never leaving the two captives. The two were alone in the dank room of the ship and Jack went over to Will at once. The boy was laying against his pole, trying to ignore the pain in his chest. Jack helped him up and looked him dead in the eyes, hands on his pale shoulders.

"Listen, when he comes back, he's gonna ask for one of us to go with him."

"For what?" Will interrupted. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"For twisted things lad. But listen, he'll want one of us to volunteer, to save the other one or some nonsense. Now, this may be hard for ye to understand, but I need ye to say ye will."

"What?" Will asked in shock. He tried to back away from Jack, but he was held strong.

"Trust me, I know Barbosa. He'll throw the other one of us to the crew! Please boy, don't be stupid. Even ye know what they'd do would be worse than what he could do on his own. He won't say anything, but I know he'll do it. Please, please do as I say and go with him. I'd never forgive meself if I'd left ye to those barbarians." Will looked in the deep eyes, searching for hint of a lie. All he saw was fury. Jack looked down and touched the blood on Will's chest, making him wince when he hit the cut. "I'll get that bastard if it's the last thing I do." he murmured to himself. Will still said nothing, but jumped back when the door crashed open again.

The four men of the crew stormed in with swords drawn. Two held Jack and Will back while Barbosa entered. The click of his boots on the rotting floors made Will sick as it came closer to them, but it only infuriated Jack more with each click.

"I need a volunteer..." Barbosa drawled slowly. Jack glanced to Will and motioned for him to say something. WIll's voice cracked and Barbosa looked to him. He shifted uncomfortably and muttered, "I will.". Barbosa's grin was cold and chilling. The gruff man holding Will shoved him forward into Barbosa's meaty grasp. Will shivered as he felt the cold hands on him, keeping him from escaping.

"Excellent... Now lad, I don't suppose yeh know what's happened to yeh?" Will's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "No... Jack's betrayed yeh." He whispered. Will's eyes went wide before glaring to Jack. "I told him that one of yeh was gonna be me toy for the night, and yeh'd both walk free the next morning. So guess who he chose to save? I'll give yeh a clue, not yeh!" he laughed and Will growled at Jack. Jack only glared at Barbosa. "Well, I believe yehr familiar with the ol' saying: The deepest circle of _HELL,_" he accented _Hell_, squeezing Will harder at the word.

"Is reserved for _betrayers,_" Will snarled to Jack.

"And mutineers." He muttered lowly, knowing what was to come for himself. Barbosa's cackle echoed around the rocking ship. He shoved Will into another crew member's hands.

"Take him to me cabin." He turned to Jack and waited until the door was closed before sneering at the smaller man. "Yeh have no idea what yeh just did. Yeh just betrayed yehr friend and I'm gonna let the crew have their way with yeh."

"Ye said we'd walk free the next morning if ye had one of us." Jack growled.

"Aye, but I didn't say the other'd be unharmed. I thought yeh of all people would be able to bargain with pirates." He chuckled darkly again. "Take him away." Barbosa left the room with Jack being dragged to the deck where the crew was waiting for him.  
--

Well? What do you think? 


	2. See you in Hell

Oooooh, Drama.

Enjoy. It's not terribly graphic.  
--

As Jack was being dragged across the ship, he heard Will whine in frustration as they passed the captain's cabin. This made him furious. He tried to pull from the hands of his ex-crew, but they were bigger than him and pushed him onto the deck where the entire crew waited for him. A few gasped as they saw that their toy was going to be Jack Sparrow. He looked around, glaring at all of them. He noticed that it was night and there was no land in sight. The sea was calm tonight, a mockery of the turmoil on the ship. Someone, Jack didn't notice who, was beginning to tie him to the main mast. He could feel the splinters on his skin, hear the whispers and see the hungry glares of the crew. The last straw was when he heard Will's agonized scream from the room he was locked in.

With a burst of strength, Jack ripped his arms free and snatched a pistol from the nearest pirate. Cocking it and pointing it at the tall, frozen man, he then snatched the sword from his hand. Without so much as looking back, Jack cut through the men behind him. He could hear them choking and falling. He kept the pistol forward, eyes locked on everyone, daring them to come closer. He took out all of his frustration and soon enough, the deck was covered in blood and dead bodies.

"See ye in Hell." he snarled, kicking one of the bodies out of the way. He ran toward where he knew Barbosa held Will. He cut across the throat of the man guarding the door. What was the point of a large man for guarding if he was too stupid to guard well? Jack kicked the door open and Barbosa jumped. He spun around and smirked.

"Care to join us Sparrow? Or did yeh change yehr mind about our deal? I could take yeh and give him to the crew, but I think it's a bit late fer that. Turner's just starting to enjoy himself." Jack looked around Barbosa to see Will, tears streaming silently down his face, blood covering him and what pale skin that showed looked bruised. Will was naked and his clothes were laying ripped and bloodied on the floor. The boy himself was bound, gagged and strapped to the bed.

"I'll kill ye before I let ye hurt him anymore." Jack growled in a deathly tone. Barbosa had never seen him this mad, even when he was abandoned on an island, watching mutineers sail his ship away. Barbosa faltered for a second. He drew his sword from the sheath on the floor, but by the time it was up, Jack was across the room, shoving the pistol into Barbosa's bare chest.

"Aye, and what'll it take for yeh not to kill me? I'll let the whelp go. I'll even let yeh go and we can forget this whole thing." Barbosa said. Jack smirked evilly.

"I don't think so. Yer gonna die, slow and painful. Fer everything ye did to Will. Fer everything ye did to me. Yer gonna die, and if I can do anything about it, he's gonna help kill ye." Jack said, motioning to Will. The boy's eyes were closing and Jack sighed. He kicked the sword from Barbosa's frozen hand and used his own. He slit slowly down the man's arm all the way to the palm. He then did the other arm, hoping to cause as much pain as he could. Barbosa was smart enough not to move with a loaded pistol in his chest. Jack kicked the man down on his back.

"What are yeh gonna do now? Kill me?"

"I thought I made that pretty clear." Jack answered shortly. Barbosa grinned.

"Well it's too late, yeh can't get back what I took from the boy. Yeh can't turn back time. What's done is done. He's broken now." Jack heard a muffled groan and glanced up at Will, who's eyes met his shamefully before they closed. Jack couldn't do anything except stab Barbosa right there. He jabbed the sharp sword point into Barbosa's chest. His eyes got wide, but Jack twisted the handle and the sword squished through Barbosa's heart. He gasped a final breath and died looking into the hard face of Jack Sparrow.  
--

Woo. Death to the evil man. We'll have to see what comes of this, won't we? Did you like it? 


	3. Tonight, the Black Pearl is stained Red

Hey, thanks for reading and reviewing.

There was a request for what happened to Will to be shown in Will's POV. I already have this part finished, so it won't happen now, but in the sequel (Yes, I have started it.) I plan on putting a flashback to it. So, you'll get it, just not soon. Sorry.

Well, I know there are probably boating terms I should know, but you'll have to stick with what I wrote and correct my grammer. Like, I think the wheel thing has a name, but I just called it a wheel. So, you'll get the point at least haha.

Please, keep reading.  
Enjoy.  
--

Jack ran up to Will. The boy had lost so much blood already. All he could do was undo the binds on Will's limbs. The ropes had cut into his flesh and his skin was raw already. Jack was wondering what had made the boy scream. He had a fair idea of what though, seeing as blood covered his thighs. Jack ran to get water and a rag. He returned a few moments later, Will becoming more pale where his skin was seen.

Jack cursed colourfully while wiping the blood from Will's skin. He took the shredded clothes and used them as bandages. After a while, Will was cleaned as best as Jack could while out at sea and worrying about the boy staying alive. He repeatedly checked if he were still breathing. Jack couldn't stand being in this room anymore, so he picked up Will to take him to another room.

"Damn boy, yer lighter than air." He muttered. He was still beyond pissed and kicked Barbosa on his way out. He had to weave through the many bodies so he wouldn't trip and send Will flying, (Otherwise he'd have no problem stepping on their greedy, disturbing faces.) So he found a relatively clean room and set his friend on the bed. He rooted through the pirate's stuff to find Will some clothes. He pulled out a set that wouldn't be too big on the boy and dressed him before he died of cold.

"I'll be back." he promised after ensuring that Will was going to live for at least the night. He went up to the deck and looked over the bodies. He began to kick them over the edge, not even caring enough to watch as they hit the water. He shuddered as memories flooded through him. This ship wasn't supposed to be a place of such torture. Barbosa's sick mind brought this violence onto the Pearl. Sure she was no innocent ship, but when Jack was captain, he never raped anyone on the ship. He never beat anyone on here. Sure an occasional sword fight or so, but that wasn't the point.

Jack kicked one member particularly hard. This guy, (Jack didn't care enough to remember his name, in fact he'd forgotten it after certain events.) had stood and watched as Barbosa took Jack away. He'd only laughed as Barbosa pushed Jack into his cabin, right after the mutiny. Barbosa had said that the room was his now, and Jack would be the first prize that he'd take as captain. Jack shook his head to rid of the memory. He kicked everyone off of the deck, but refused to look at Barbosa again. If need be, he'd have someone else kick him into the water. But for now, Jack needed to get help for Will. He was too late to save his friend and that tore him up inside. He knew he'd end up another ring lower in Hell, just for that.

So Jack set sail toward the nearest port, his compass pointing toward Will rather than land, he just guessed. He sailed deep into the night and until the dawn was breaking. His eyelids began to get heavy, staring at nothing but water in the dark, but he kept going. He decided to stop for a moment and went to check on Will, grabbing some food on his way across the ship. He cracked the door open to see Will, wide awake staring out the window.

"Brought ye something." Jack said softly. Will jumped nearly a mile and blushed furiously.

"Thanks." he muttered, avoiding eye contact. Jack sat at the foot of the boy's bed. He pretended not to notice when Will scooted a few inches farther from him, but it still hurt Jack to know that it was his fault. Had he thought about it more, he probably could have fended off Barbosa faster than the crew, and saved Will sooner. He knew he was just making excuses for himself though, so Jack thought he'd say something.

"How're ye feeling today?" he asked, watching Will pick pieces off of the bread he was holding. Will shrugged painfully. Jack bit his lip at the pain he saw in Will's face and the hurt in his eyes. He sighed. "I'm sorry, but I promise I didn't betray ye."

"I know. Barbosa told me he threw you to the crew." Will looked like he wanted to say more.

"Is that all he said?" Jack asked, knowing there was more. In fact, he had a good idea of what the boy was about to say.

"No. He said... It doesn't matter now." Will said looking away.

"If I guess it will ye tell me?" Will looked doubtful, but nodded anyway. "I'd be willing to bet that he said he was gonna take me after the crew got done. Eh?" Will was shocked. How was it that Jack knew Barbosa so well?

--  
Eh? You scalliwags like it? Well, please review. :) I think I kinda like the sequel better than this anyway, but who knows? haha. 


	4. Bring him back, just to kill him again

Hey guys, the story isn't over yet, haha. Jack still has to try to save Will! What if he gets infected? Will!

Sorry. haha. Onto the story.

OH! Wait, I think there's a name for the wheel, so if you know it, please tell me, kuz I have the word 'wheel' about 10 times. haha.

Ok, now Enjoy.  
--

"He also said... never mind." Will bit his tongue to keep him from saying anything that would hurt his friend. Jack had saved him, even if he didn't feel that way, Will figured he would probably be dead by now if Jack hadn't come along.

"Was it about you?" Jack guessed.

"Part of it." He mumbled. Jack frowned. Why would Barbosa bother telling Will anything? Maybe just to scare the whelp.

"Just tell me, tell me exactly what he said. I promise, it won't hurt me." Jack knew he'd probably be pissed off even more, but it was true that it wouldn't hurt him (as much as infuriate him). Will shook his head. Jack wouldn't accept this. Knowing from experience, the boy would withdraw soon and Jack needed information before it was locked away. "Please?" Will couldn't resist Jack's pleading eyes, he ignored the anger in them and clung to the pleas.

"All right. He told me that I was betrayed and you weren't a real friend. He said that he threw you to the crew and after you were broken in, he'd... he'd take you like he would me. Then... then he said that he was going to throw me out to them because it wouldn't be fair for him to hog all of the treasure." Wills eyes watered and Jack was nearly trembling with rage. How dare Barbosa treat Will as though he were... Jack. He didn't care what Barbosa did to him, it was basically expected. It didn't make him feel any better about it, but they were enemy pirates, so it wasn't as if they were going to be polite and sit to tea. Will however, pirate blood in him or not, was a noble man. He didn't deserve a single thing that Jack did. Jack knew he'd burn in hell long ago. Will would never have thought it. Jack was seriously considering bringing Barbosa back to life just so he could kill him again.

"I don't believe it though, the betraying part. It's true, for a moment I thought that you did, but then Barbosa told me what he was planning. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"_Don't ye dare._" Jack said suddenly, making Will jump. "Don't ye dare apologize. I didn't make it to ye in time and I'll never be able to make that up to ye." Will was silent for a moment. He knew it was no good arguing with Jack.

"You're a good man, Jack Sparrow, and a good friend." Jack didn't know how to reply to that. He was not expecting that at all. He could only leave the room, aware of Will's eyes burning a hole in his still bare back. He went back up to the wheel and looked out to the water once more. He noticed land at the horizon and headed straight toward it, hoping greatly that it wasn't just some island in the middle of nowhere. He felt a hand on his shoulder some time later and spun around.

"I brought you a shirt." He said softly. "You should go get some sleep, I can tell you haven't seen a bed for at least a day." Jack smirked halfheartedly. He was being eaten away inside, not understanding how Will still looked up to him after he'd let the boy be taken by Barbosa.

"No lad. I can handle a lot more than a couple of days without sleep. Ye need yer rest or ye won't be healing properly." Jack leaned against the wheel and watched the boy. Will looked over the sea-washed deck of the rotting ship. The blood was still visible where it had pooled from the night before. Will shuddered and Jack frowned.

"Go back to bed. We'll soon reach land and get ye a doctor. Maybe we'll even pick up a crew. Although I suppose ye'll be wanting to get back to yer lass, eh?" Jack was disappointed, but he knew Will wouldn't want to be on board this ship much longer. Will only shrugged. Jack had the feeling he wasn't going to move. He shook his head, causing the beads in his hair to clink merrily, a mockery of Jack's inner battle.

"You know I'd love to be out here with you, but Elizabeth _is_ back home, waiting."

"Ye really would want to be at sea? Ye don't like the whole dishonesty pirate bit though. We both know that." Jack said doubtfully, turning the wheel slightly before leaning on it again.

"Pirate blood I suppose." Will joked. "I do love being out here with you though. Life's never boring." He grinned and Jack turned away.

"Go to sleep lad." He ordered quietly. Will frowned, he didn't understand why Jack was being so cold. He sighed and went back to the cabin Jack had placed him in and lie on the bed. He stared at the ceiling, memories burning through his mind. His back burned with the fresh slashes, along with the scars from his past. His chest hurt with the cut from the whip as well as the bruises from Barbosa's cold hands. He could feel the bruises on his thighs, the rope burn on his wrists and ankles, he remembered squirming, trying to free himself, only earning more abuse. He watched through watering eyes as Barbosa's dark shadow cast over him as he got closer, and the eyes glowing closer to his face, his body pressing harder on Will's naked form.  
--

Eh? What say ye to this? 


	5. Not an angel, a dirty pirate

Aye, here's some more. Please review?

Enjoy.  
--

"_WILL!_" The shout cut through Will's head, causing his eyes to snap open.

"_YAAAG!_" Will backed into the wall, sweat covering his shaking body. He was almost hyperventilating and looked around unsteadily.

"Will?" Jack asked gently, not daring to inch any closer or Will could possibly break through the wall.

"Jack." He breathed after a moment. Tears covered his red cheeks and he looked lost. The use of his name rather than 'boy', 'lad' or much more '_Turner_', seemed to calm him slightly, so Jack thought he'd try his best to help.

"Will, I wanted to tell ye that we're nearing land. Ye should eat something before we get there, wouldn't want ye to get sick." He was looking at Will with concern. Will didn't like the look, it was unsettling, people just didn't look at him that way, except for Elizabeth. Jack backed up a bit, noticing that Will was looking scared. He nodded in goodbye and left Will to sit on his own. He left the door open, in case Will drifted into sleep again, then Jack could wake him.

Jack felt miserable when he'd heard Will scream. Even in his sleep, the same scream of bloody murder echoed eerily through the quiet ship. Jack felt almost like a guardian angel, waking Will from his troubled dreams. However, there was no way he could be an angel, it was his fault Will was having these dreams, the least he could do was protect him in his sleep and not let anymore harm come to the boy. Jack supposed he was like a fallen angel, sent to protect, but he'd messed up. For some reason though, Will was giving him another chance, Jack could see the hope in his eyes when the boy looked at him. So he'd decided to do his best to keep Will from the world's dangers from now on.

Jack sat on the wet wood, keeping the wheel heading straight, but not really looking. He pulled his sword out of it's sheath at his side. Holding the metal in the light, he twisted it to see his reflection. He did look tired, tired and old. His hair hung disheveled, beads tangled in it as usual, but his eyes were red-rimmed and dark. There were purple rings under them and sweat, dirt and blood clung to his skin. He wiped his face on his sleeve, trying to clean it somewhat. He however, didn't figure it helped much and dropped the sword to his side. The edge hit his hand, cutting it open. He blinked off the pain and watched as the blood fell onto the deck. At least he could bleed. He was no angel, he was a pirate. A pirate bleeding dirty pirate blood. He figured he could spare some blood for all of the blood that he'd let Will lose.

The Pearl jerked and the sword nicked Jack's hand again. He re-sheathed it and stood to see what was happening. They'd made more shallow waters and he could see the lights of houses glinting in the newly fallen night. He wrapped one of his arm bands covering his scars over his bleeding hand and took the wheel once more. As they wheeled into port, Jack noticed vaguely that he'd been to this place long ago. It was a small english town, one where the people didn't see much trouble, so there was no worry of the British Navy here. Jack anchored the ship, which took some effort by himself.

Walking slowly, Jack came up to Will's door and knocked on the frame. The boy was sitting up on the bed, trying desperately not to fall asleep again. He looked up to Jack, but didn't move.

"We've landed." Jack supplied.

"So I've guessed." Will stated flatly.

"Well, I could go and get a doctor, or ye could come with me." Will looked around for a second. It hurt to move and he didn't want to be seen in his condition, but he might go insane if he were on this ship alone.

"I'm coming with you." He said softly. Jack was a little worried, but let the boy do as he wished. He watched as Will stood and stretched painfully. He winced and Jack had to look away. He left, knowing that Will was following. The exited the ship slowly, seeing as Will could barely walk.

The town was a strange little town, nice but not very wealthy. The people glanced up as the two would pass then go back to what they were doing. Will was puzzled and thought he'd ask about this, maybe his mind would be somewhat off of the pain.

"Why don't they care about pirates?" Jack didn't turn to him, only kept strolling onward at the slow pace.

"Pirates don't bother coming here. Nothing to take." He shrugged. "There may be lasses here, but there's lasses with riches elsewhere." Will nodded in understanding. They were walking down the streets now and he was having a little trouble breathing. Jack frowned and stopped them. He turned to the nearest passerby and pulled him aside. "Where's the best doctor in this town?"

"Up that hill over there." The man pointed a ways down the road. "But I wouldn't count on him being there, he's often gone. His wife is a doctor though, she's usually home if you need help right away." Jack nodded in thanks and the man was on his way. Will was looking up the hill in the relative distance, not particularly wanting to walk uphill.

"Think ye can make it lad?" Jack asked. Will sighed and nodded.

"Guess I have to." Jack led the way, Will trudging behind. They were about halfway up the hill and Will tripped. Jack caught him before he fell hard on the street, he figured that hard arms around him would hurt a lot less than cement on his face. "_Ow._" was all Will managed to whine.

--  
Yargiddy. What now? He is in no condition to walk up a hill, is he now?

I don't know if I like the rest of this story. I like the end and the sequel, so you've got to bear with this until the good stuff.

Yar... 


	6. Nagging shame

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I'm glad you like this.

Update news: I REALLY want to finish this soon so I can get the sql up! I wrote more on it last night and finished the memory scene. It flashes back into WIll's past and we get to see the rape scene first hand. I can't wait for you to see it...

But until then, please enjoy.  
--

"That's it. I'm not letting ye walk anymore." Will tried to protest, but Jack was strong so he ignored it and shifted the boy in his arms. Will frowned at being carried like a child, but knew he wouldn't be able to walk much more. "Don't be stupid. Ye'll kill yerself before ye can get help." The two went up the hill until they reached a secluded little white house. Jack knocked on the front door as best he could while holding Will. The door swung open to reveal a young woman with light hair and even lighter skin. She was small framed and average height.

"Hello! Would you be here for the doctor?" Jack about kicked her for that, there was only a bleeding man in his arms. "Well, he's not here at the moment."

"When will he be back?" Jack demanded.

"No telling. I can help you though if you need it." Jack nodded and she showed them inside. He placed Will on the couch when she'd instructed to. As she was away getting medicines, he looked around her house. The inside matched the outside, white and spotless. There were medical tools and bottles on shelves and in holders everywhere, and nothing looked out of place. Nothing except for the two dirty, disheveled men in this room.

"Jack? What's she going do?" Will asked softly from the couch. He lie on his back, watching for any suspicious movements in the house.

"She's gonna heal ye, clean those cuts of yers. Maybe I can convince her to let us stay a night." Will said nothing, but Jack read the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want her to touch me." he muttered, sounding very much like a child, not that Jack blamed him.

"Well someone's gotta clean up those wounds, otherwise they'll get infected. We don't want ye sick." Jack was watching for rebellion on the boy's face.

"You could do it." he suggested. Jack's heart leapt into his throat. What on Earth was this boy thinking?

"I'll see if she'll let me. If she doesn't, ye'd better let her do it, otherwise the doctor will when he comes back. I know ye wouldn't want that." Jack warned, trying not to scare him. Will nodded, the same hope sparking in his eyes that scared Jack. He had to look away and spotted the lady across the room. He walked to her and asked her lowly.

"The lad's had some problems and doesn't want to be touched. Would it be all right if I helped ye a bit?"

"How much? What's happened to him?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well..." Jack was searching for the right words. "He was abused and doesn't trust anyone." She seemed to be looking for a lie in his eyes, but Jack was the most honest pirate in the world at the moment.

"All right. You can help clean and dress the wounds, but I'll need to give him a dose of antibiotics. How does he feel of needles?" Jack shrugged. "I'll do that. For now, wash your hands and take off that rag." She said pointing to his makeshift bandage. He obeyed and she wrapped an actual bandage over his hand. "The name's Marie by the way." She introduced herself.

"Smith." He commented lightly before going back to Will.

"Lad, I dunno if ye like needles or not, but she'll do that bit. I'll clean ye up. Savvy?" Will nodded and Jack helped remove his shirt. Marie handed Jack a clean cloth and water in a pail. She sat beside the two, watching carefully. Jack wiped off Will's chest gently. He noticed that the bleeding had slowed greatly and the cuts were closing. Will still winced as Jack touched the open wounds though. Jack bit his lip and avoided looking at Will's face.

"Done." He voiced to Marie. She frowned though.

"What of his back?"

"His back?" She pointed to Jack's chest. Where Will's back had touched, blood soaked through onto Jack's shirt. He looked to the boy.

"Yer back too?" Will could hear the hurt in his voice and see the fury in his eyes. "Why didn't ye say something?" Will only shrugged. Jack helped him flip over without a word. Marie got fresh water and Jack began work on cleaning his back. The front may have been healing slowly, but the back was terrible. He saw the shame in Will's eyes and it made Jack furious. The same whip that sliced over Will's chest had cast an X across his back with the same deep, violent, triple strapped force. These cuts were bleeding still and had to be treated fast.

Will sucked in a pained breath as Jack dabbed blood off of the crossing of the marks. Jack was almost trembling in anger. Not only were the bleeding slashes bad, but as he removed the blood, scars from times past laughed up at him, nagging him, saying '_Haha. You couldn't protect him!_'

--  
Sorry this one was shorter. Once I hear from my readers, I'd be glad to post another part. Ta... 


	7. What happened to my fighter?

The next chapter is the last! Guess that means I'd better hurry and finish the sql... Uh oh...

Enjoy!  
--

"This will sting, but it will help with the healing. You need to rub it into the cuts gently." Marie said, holding up a jar of lightly coloured cream. Jack took the jar and set it on the back of the couch. He took some on his fingers on his right hand and looked over Will. The cuts covered the length of his back, this would take a while. Jack began at the top on the left. The second he began to rub the salve into the cut, Will whimpered. Jack gently placed his left hand on Will's shoulder, rubbing the skin with his thumb. Will's fists were tight and he buried his face in a pillow. Jack worked slowly and carefully, trying to keep the wounds from bleeding when touched. After the longest silence except for Will's ragged breathing, Jack was done with his back. He removed his left hand and tucked some hair behind Will's ear. The boy looked up, lines from the pillow imprinted on his face.

"Want to break a moment before I get yer chest?" He asked gently. Will nodded and Jack helped him sit up.

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment." Marie said softly. They watched her leave and Jack looked deep into Will's eyes. Will squirmed a little and looked away.

"Will, are there any other marks besides these?" Will swallowed and shook his head. Jack narrowed his eyes and Will looked down.

"Excuse me, Mr. Smith? We need to get his chest now so we can bandage him." Marie interrupted politely. Jack sighed to himself and pushed Will gently down onto his back. He noticed the fear that flashed across his face for a moment and internally cursed himself. He went about rubbing the mixture into the cuts on Will's front, as Will ground his teeth silently. Jack kept his hand off of the boy's shoulder this time, fearing that Will would see him as dominating, and the last thing that he wanted was for Will to be scared of him.

"Done." Jack stated, brushing hair from his face. Marie took out white cotton wraps and they sat Will up again. Marie wrapped him up tightly and stepped back to look over him. She stepped forward and by instinct, he inched back.

"If we put some of that on his wrists, they'll heal faster too." She said, looking at Will's arms. Jack stepped forward and held out his hand. Will immediately held his wrists out for Jack to rub the salve onto. He frowned at how quickly Will seemed to follow the order, but maybe he'd rather Jack do it than Marie. Jack handed Will his shirt and helped him slip it over his head. The shirt was stained with blood, but maybe he'd grab some new cloths before they left.

"How much fer yer services Madam?" he asked. She shook her head.

"We're not finished." She pulled out a needle filled with clear liquid. Jack was a bit nervous of what was in that tube, but trusted her, she did after all help them. "I need his arm." Will hesitated, but Jack stepped forward and Will shot his arm out without a thought. Jack was definitely worried now, rather than calming, he seemed to be threatening to the boy. Will looked away as Marie stuck him with the needle. His breath hitched a tad when she injected the liquid inside. She stepped away and he rubbed his arm.

"As I was saying, how much fer yer services?" The question he'd asked many times, but never in this situation. She looked over them, but said nothing. Jack had the feeling that she was a good person, not wanting to charge them. "What say ye to ten shillings?" Will looked up curiously. She shook her head.

"Too much Mr. Smith! I couldn't accept that." Jack pretended to think for a moment.

"What if I insist ye take it, and ye let us stay the night?" She seemed opposed to it, but accepted, not wanting to let Will leave in his condition.

"All right. You can stay." She held out her hand under Jack's awaiting one and let the coins fall into it. "Good night Mr. Smith and... I didn't catch his name."

"Me s-brother. Name's Bill." Jack stated, almost naming Will his son but thinking better of it. Will glanced questioningly at Jack, but said nothing.

"Good night Mr. Smith and Mr. Smith." She smiled and left them to the room with two couches. Will lay back and Jack sat across from him on the other couch, watching him.

"Let me see your legs." Jack demanded. Will's breath caught and Jack almost hit himself. He was going to kill himself for this. "I'm sorry to sound harsh. I just remember seeing yer legs torn up. I want to see how bad they are. I know ye weren't gonna show Marie." Will's eyes watered and he removed his pants obediently, as though it were habit. Jack shook his head to himself, biting his tongue hard. Why the Hell was Will acting like a pushover? Anyone that knew him would know he was a fighter.

Jack looked over Wills legs. The whip may have slashed across the shins, but they were closing by themselves and didn't seem nearly as deep as the others, so Jack let it go. He nodded to Will, but he didn't move. Raising an eyebrow, Jack leaned back into the couch a little.

"Ye can redress lad." He watched as Will obeyed and lay down on the soft couch. "Get some sleep, I'm right here if ye need me." Jack said as gently as he could. Jack lay on his couch and watched as Will's eyes closed and his breathing became more even.

Jack fell deep into his thoughts while watching Will's troubled sleep. He was going to have to have a seriously long talk with Mr. Brown. From what it looked like, Will was used to the abuse, used to following orders. Well, the first time they met, he didn't exactly obey when Jack told him to move, but that was before he knew the pirate. Probably not the wisest move, if it were Jack, he would have listened to a pirate before finding out that said pirate was strong and tricky. The two had become friends, but it seemed to Jack like Will was becoming wary of him. It made his heart collapse when he saw the look on the young man's face, the look of fear and submission. He knew it was partly his fault, mostly his fault probably, and that killed him.

He took out one of his earrings and cut across his hand with the tiny, sharp metal. He needed to see more of the blood, tear it from his breaking, hollow heart. He needed the pain, he needed to show himself he was still alive, not that he thought he deserved it. He was jarred from his depression though when Will moaned in his sleep. Jack replaced the earring and sat up. Will was squirming and restlessly sleeping. He rose and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Will's eyes popped open and he swallowed hard.

"Jack. I thought you'd left me." His voice shook. Jack was worried.

"I wouldn't leave ye. Is that what yer worried about?" Will looked away.

"Just a dream." Will muttered. Jack looked into his eyes as sincerely as he could.

"I promise I won't leave ye. I'll get ye back to Elizabeth safe and sound. Savvy?" Will nodded and Jack almost didn't want to leave his side, but stood to go back to his couch anyway.

"Jack?" Will whispered across from him.

"Aye?"

"Why'd you do that?" He asked softly. Jack bit his lip, he didn't want to explain why he felt so in debt to Will.

"I just tried to help ye-" He began awkwardly, but Will cut him off.

"No, your hand." He said softly. Jack's eyes widened. How'd Will know? Will touched his shirt and showed Jack his hand. Even in the dim light, the blood was visible from when it had dripped onto his shoulder. Jack looked down, unable to say anything. There was no way he could really explain this. "Jack?"

"Go to bed lad. We'll talk in the morn." Will said no more and Jack turned his face away, willing himself to sleep.

--  
A longer one for ya. Soon they'll be on their way and the sql will be here! Hoorah. :) 


	8. My angel

Ok, ok. Here's the end, thanks for waiting. The thing is, the sequel isn't done yet. -hides.-

But I figured, I kept you long enough. Please come back for the sequel! It'll make me happy. The sql is entitled (For the moment.) _The battles of Heaven and Hell._ It'll have a recap of this ficlet, so I suppose it wasn't necessary to read this, but ya know, I like it when you do. :) It'll have a new person and I hope it's as good as I think it is. I'll re-read it and finish as quickly as possible. School recently started, so I'll have quite a bit less time.

BUT Anyway. I love yall. Please review.

-Cheers!-

Enjoy!  
--

Jack awoke the next morning, feeling more tired than when he went to sleep. He yawned and stretched. Hitting the back of the couch, he looked around remembering where he was. He looked to the other couch to see Will, staring at the ceiling, something he tended to do; stare at things in thought.

"Morning Sirs. How was your rest?" Marie asked, coming in the room smiling. Jack yawned again in reply and Will smiled halfheartedly. "How are you feeling today?" She asked Will like a concerned mother.

"Much better than yesterday." Will commented, stretching a little. She smiled bigger.

"That's good to hear. Would you like something to eat?" She asked them. Jack glanced around. Noticing that it was near noon, he sighed.

"Aye, but then we need to be leaving Ma'am." She nodded politely before leaving to her kitchen to cook up some food for the men. Jack sat up and looked across to Will. The boy was avoiding his eyes, something Jack did not like.

"Jack..." Will trailed off and Jack urged him to continue by capturing his eyes with his captain dominance. "Thank you." Will bit his lip, expecting Jack to say something, do something, do anything at all. But Jack Sparrow being Jack Sparrow, he never quite followed expected lines and instead watched Will. He took in Will's young and experienced features. Jack was considering changing his previous musings: rather than himself being a fallen angel, Will could be considered one. He started like a child, young, innocent, perfect, but inside he was older than he should be. Will should be a child, but he was older than Jack in some ways. No one should suffer as much as Will has, well, no one that was as pure as him. Will never did anything wrong, but Jack could see the apology in his eyes at the smallest thing and he could tell that the boy was using all self restraint not to say '_I'm sorry._' all the time. If anyone deserved the abuse that had obviously been brought down on the kid, it was Jack, a thief, liar, cheater, scoundrel, whore; a pirate. No-good, filthy, blasted pirate.

"Jack?" Will asked softly, breaking him from his thoughts. Jack noticed that Will was kneeling before the couch, looking up at Jack worrily. The captain only raised an eyebrow as though it were Will zoning out, not him. He watched the whelp's eyes travel down Jack's arms to his hands. He glanced down and noticed they were balled up into tight fists with the long, dirty nails cutting into his palms. He slowly uncurled his fingers, revealing little trickles of blood from where the skin had broken. Jack swallowed and turned his hands over. He met the boy's eyes again, a challenging spark in them because he knew the boy wouldn't dare ask.

"Lunch." Marie announced, the smell of food wafting through the white room as she entered. The two ate and were soon saying goodbye to their kind hostess. Will was walking much easier today, but still rather slowly. They headed down the hill toward the docks.

"What are we going to do now?" Will asked carefully. The soft, wondering voice made Jack blink a moment before answering.

"Go back to the ship." Was all he had to say. Will followed the captain down to the docks. He hesitated a moment before stepping onto the deck. Jack had to look away because he knew that Will would be cringing or looking fearfully at the bloodstained wood, and he couldn't bear to see the look. Jack spun around quickly when he heard Will trying to bring up the anchor by himself.

"Turner!" He barked. Will Jumped and dropped the rope. His eyes were wide and he shook ever-so-slightly. Jack could have hit himself for that. "Fuck." he muttered. He stepped around Will, who was frozen in place, following Jack with his eyes. He pulled up the anchor himself, only struggling slightly. He turned around and tried to look as caring as he could. "I'm sorry to shout lad. I just don' want ye to be doing anything physical. Ye'd hurt yerself more and I'd have to kill meself for lettin' that happen to ye." Will nodded mutely and backed into the rail, eyes never leaving Jack's.

However, Sparrow turned away and furiously glided over to the wheel and began to stare out into the ocean, hoping to calm himself. He was about to throw himself overboard for scaring the boy even more. The shore was shrinking into the distance and Jack had snagged a compass from the house they stayed at. He was heading to Tortuga, the favoured destination when looking for anything. Hearing Will softly clear his throat behind him, made him spin around wide eyed. Will backed up a bit, but tried his best to keep eye contact. Jack was his friend, he saved him and would never, ever hurt him. He was ashamed for acting fearful in the captain's presence anyway.

"Er, Captain? I'm s-" Jack cut him off, stepping forward slowly.

"Please, _please_ don't apologize for anything. Nothing, ye hear? Whatever ye've been told, whoever's made ye feel on the submissive side, bullocks to them. Ye saved me more than once and yer my friend, equal, savvy?" Jack pleaded, the words coming from his heart, but still he felt beneath the perfect boy. He wished more than anything to heal the wounds, mend the scars both physical and mental. Will's eyes shined with an emotion that Jack couldn't identify.

"Aye..." Will said, trying to gather his strength. "Captain, Er, Jack? Where are we going now?"

"Don't ye want to get home?" Jack asked, not really wanting the answer.

"Well..." Jack's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the hesitated answer.

"Ye up for a bit of a wait?" Jack asked, grinning lopsidedly. Will could only smile and nod. "Then we're off to Tortuga!" He announced, waving his arms dramatically.

"For a crew I assume?" Will asked.

"Aye!" Jack cheered. Jack felt enlightened at the joy in Will's eyes. The pirate blood in him called the boy to the sea. He wasn't one to stay on land for long, Jack knew that he'd be sailing a ship of his own someday. He also suspected that Will was a bit ashamed to go back to Elizabeth after all that's happened. He up and left to help Jack once again, and because of that, the two were taken captive, in Will's case beaten and raped, and now fairly lost. Elizabeth was probably insane with worry and beyond furious. However, both men knew that Will wanted to be here and was trying to do his best to stay brave on the ship that had taken so much from him. Jack was melting on the inside, he knew that Will was terrified, and didn't think he'd ever get over the fact that he let that happen. But Jack watched as Will leaned over the rail, enjoying the salty spray on his face, the wind in his hair.

Smiling, Jack turned away, shaking his head. They were up for a long ride to Tortuga, and an even longer ride to recovery. Jack took the wheel again, ignoring as the salt residue stung the cuts on his palms from his nails. One glance back showed the sun behind Will's hung head. He smiled, closed eyes at the water below, the flaming star around his head like the halo of the fallen angel that he was. His angel, the angel that Jack swore to protect from now on, the angel that Jack swore to himself that he'd get back into Heaven, if it took every drop of his Hell-bound black blood.

-FIN-

--  
Well? What did you think? Please tell me it didn't suck, if it did, lie to me. haha.

Thanks again to everyone.

Till next time,  
-J X 


End file.
